


Domestic Bliss

by GothOprah



Series: The Campaign of the Lune [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Distractions, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothOprah/pseuds/GothOprah
Summary: After Aura has retrieved her shards and taken in a homeless Diya, the two live in blessed harmony. Diya however, likes to distract his girlfriend from the task of making dinner.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Campaign of the Lune [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548439
Kudos: 1





	Domestic Bliss

Diya never was a good cook. In fact, the best dish he’d ever made was boiled chicken with carrots, and even that was sub-par at best. So, Aura took over the cooking. She’d make the food, Diya would wash the dishes, and Geode would sit in his bed noisily judging them both. Diya loved watching Aura cook. She was concentrated, focused on the precise application of every spice, making little faux curses under her breath if she added something in too early. After she sighed a breath of relief Diya approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Figure it out, princess?” He asked. She hummed happily and leaned against him. 

“I’m not even a princess, I don’t know why you call me that.” He chuckled and placed a kiss to her shoulder. “Cause, you’re my princess.” Aura shook her head. “You’re strange.” Diya smiled and looked down at her. “And you love me.” She nodded and the two shared a sweet kiss. 

Geode chirped annoyedly at the couple. Diya chuckled and grabbed a bowl. “I’m sorry fur coat, am I ignoring your dinner?” Geode stood and hissed at him, eliciting a ‘Be nice!’ from Aura. Diya chuckled and made the finest dinner a minx could ever ask for and set it down for Geode who glared at Diya before chirping once and digging in. “You’re welcome,” Diya said before returning to Aura’s side. 

“Dinner should be done in half an hour.” She said as she set a lid on the simmering pot. “Mmhm, and what do we do with this free time?” He asked as he gently placed his hands on her hips and began to sway to an unheard song. She placed both hands on his arms and beamed up at the high elf. “I have an idea…” She waved him down and she leaned up to whisper in his ear. Diya blushed bright scarlet and pulled back in surprise middled with slight interest. “Well, that’s certainly an option.” 

Aura giggled and took his hand and gently pulled him to the soft couch where she pushed him onto the cushion. She climbed onto him and straddled his lap and took his face in her hands. Diya closed his eyes and gently rest his head against her palms. “I never thought someone like you would love something like me,” he whispered. She tilted his head up to meet her gaze and rested her forehead against his, her gemstones glowing a soft rosy pink. “Shhh, none of that now,” she said to him. “The past is the past, you shouldn’t try to live in it.” Before Diya could produce a witty response, Aura gently pressed her lips against his and he was lost in the infinite sweetness shared between them. Her hands stayed on his cheeks, but he slid to her waist and pulled her closer. 

The sweet kisses slowly became more passionate. One of Diya’s hand slides up into her hair and gently grazes the red gem on her ear. The smallest squeak escaped her lips and Diya pulled away to look at her. “Sensitive?” He teased, gently running his thumb over the gem again. She blushed bright pink and lightly smacked his shoulder. “Don’t tease,” she pouted. He chuckled and pulled her back into the kiss.   
Their makeout session quickly divulged into heated passion rather quickly. Diya had gently pulled her dress off of her shoulders and let it gently slump to the ground. His shirt followed suit, as did his black sleeves and his pants. Aura was blushing a bright pink as they dived deeper into each other. Diya gently placed a hand on her cheek and gently brushed his thumb over her rosy cheeks. “We can stop if you want to,” he said. Aura shook her head. “No,” she leaned in close. “I don’t want to stop,” she responded. Diya smiled softly and the two resumed their kisses. Diya’s hand slid between her breasts and brushed against her newly whole gemstone. She gasped against his lips and Diya let out a low chuckle. “Cute.” She gave him a playful glare. 

From the stove in the kitchen, the pot began to boil and spill over onto the heated crystal. Aura popped up, ready to go and fix it. Diya waved his hand and the crystal’s red heat died down to a low glow. The pot stopped it’s racket and cooled slightly. Aura looked down at him and smiled softly. “Dinner can wait just a little longer,” Diya said. Aura nodded in agreement and joined their lips together once again. All the while, a horrified Geode tries to burrow deeper into his bed to avoid the two sickeningly sweet lovers.


End file.
